


No touchy, please.

by FederalBureauOfFandoms



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Canon Compliant, Canon Universe, Dan and Phil play Undertale, DanAndPhilGAMES, Dirty Talk, Filming, Fluff, Gay Sex, Hand Jobs, Happy, Happy Ending, Kissing, Love, M/M, Neck Kissing, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Realistic, Sex, Smut, Video Game, distraction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-16
Updated: 2019-08-16
Packaged: 2020-09-01 23:18:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,714
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20266162
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FederalBureauOfFandoms/pseuds/FederalBureauOfFandoms
Summary: While filming a fouth Undertale video, Phil comes up with a challenge for Dan.or the one where phil jerks of dan while he tries to play the game





	No touchy, please.

**Author's Note:**

> So, here I am. After years of reading fics, I tried to write one. Ta-Da! *jazz hands* My first fic. Of corse, it had to be smut.
> 
> sorry for any spelling or grammar mistakes. I looked over it but I am terrible at editing.

Dan walked through the front door and was confronted by an amazing smell. “Dinner!” his mind was racing. 

“Phil, I’m back.” Dan hung his coat and stacked his shoes neatly among Phils scattered ones. Phil turned to the door.

“Dan! Grab the plates and set up the anime. Dinner is almost done.” Phil focused back on the stirfry, making sure the onions were cooked to perfection. Dan pressed against Phils back as he reached for the plates. Kissing his neck, Dan placed the plates on the counter. He turned back to face Phil.

“Carol thinks we should upload more “domestic” content.” Dans face twisted. Phil removed the pan from the heat and turned to face Dan, his hand falling to his hips.

“Well, what's wrong with that?” Phill questioned amusingly. Dans look turned annoyed.

“I think we should keep our relationship to ourselves. We have already hinted at enough.” Dan's arms crossed. Phill nodded knowingly. Dan reached out and pulled Phil close. 

“Not that I don't what to show you off, god you are the best thing to happen to my life. I just want to relish your love for me a little longer, in private.” Dan whispered in Phil's ear, followed by a kiss to his neck.

“Carol doest even know were a thing,” Phill commented quietly, relishing in the attention Dan was giving him. “Dinners getting cold.”

Dan took the pan and placed the food on the two plated. Working in a well-mastered dance they got ready for dinner. Dan getting the glasses, Phil filling them with Ribena. Phil taking the silverware, Dan Taking the napkins and plates. They worked their way to the couch and turned on the TV. They ate in silence as the characters conversed on screen, but their eyes spent more time on each other rather than the TV.

“Oh,” Phil looked up “we need to make another gaming video. I was thinking Undertale?”

Dan sturred, leaning closer to Phil. “Yeah, that works.” He glanced at the clock. “Should we film it tonight? It’s only 8:30.”

“Our neighbors are going to hate us.”

“Is that a yes?”

“Yep.”

-OOO--OOO--OOO--OOO--OOO--OOO--OOO-

Dan's clap echoed off the slanted walls of the gaming room. 

“Are you ready?” He asked, nudging Phil with his elbow.

“Yep,” Phil replied. He turned to face dan and took his hand. Leaning up his lips met Dans. Dan kissed back within microseconds. 

Dan pulled away to turn on the camera. Fixing his hair, he glanced at Phil. These Undertale videos took forever to film, he could hardly go that long without touching Phil.

“Let's get this show on the road.” Dan spread his arms.

“Hello, Dan and Phil Games … stripey jumpers,” Phil's eyes closed. “That was a stretch.” Dan look at him, very confused.

“What is that possibly related to?”

“Toto’s stripey jumper, you know? That's what you all are to me.” Phill tried to bring it back. “Fashionable and comfortable.” Dan now looked extremely confused. 

“Gonna stop that train of thought right there.”

They continued their intro. Briefly explaining what had happened in the previous episode. Starting to play, they moved the bridge seeds and fought some monsters.

-OOO--OOO--OOO--OOO--OOO--OOO--OOO-

At forty-five minutes into filming, Phil notices Dan constantly looking at him. 

“Dan, do you need anything?” Dan turned to see Phils concerned face.

“No. Why?”

“Well your kina staring at me.” Phil looks down

“oh.” Dan's ears turn red. “I just miss you.”

“I have an idea. It involves you only paying attention to the game, not me and not anything my hands are doing.” Phil's hand makes its way to Dan's hair. He pulls him in for a heated kiss. 

Phil breaks the kiss. “Do you accept my challenge?” Dan's eyes meet his. 

“Yes.” Dan turned back to the game. “We’ll edit this bit out.” 

“I think we’ll have to edit his whole part of the video out.” Phil thought. 

It was another couple of minutes before Phil actually touched Dan.

“Wait a sec,” Dan pointed to the screen. “you didn't take any damage.”

“Wow”

“Guys,” Dan started clapping. “Phil serious gamer.”

“I avoid spears, like a master.” Phil glanced at Dan. It was time to start this challenge.

“We aren’t just entertaining lets players,” Dan said faining an assertive tone. “we are serious gamers-”

“MLG!”

“Yes, Phil.” Dan laughed.

“Watch out!” Phil stared directly into the camera. Dan giggled. “Leagues!”

“Yes Phil, you know all the phrases,” Dan replied breathlessly from laughing. “Ok, stop now.” Dan looked serious again. 

“Um… uh. Yeah.” Phil stammered. “Cool story Phil”

Dan and Phil dissolving to fits of laughter. Eventually, they focused their attention back to the game. Phil's right hand slipped to Dan's knee. Phil felt it jump but his face never wavered. Phil started moving his fingers, massaging Dan's thigh. Dan almost leaned into the touch before he caught himself.

Phil soon edged his hand slowly up Dan's thigh. Reaching the top he started massaging again. This time Phil heard Dan's breath hitch. He looked over, Dan was staring directly at him.

“What are you doing?” Dan asked in a small voice, looking up through his fringe.

“My challenge, Baby. Do you think you can win?” The gleam in Phil's eye shone brightly as he egged his hand closer and closer still to dan ever hardening cock.

“I can try.” Dan reached and pulled Phil closer so he was almost on top of him, but still in his own desk chair. 

“Focus on the game, Baby.” Phil's finger rubbed the outline of Dan's dick. Dan bit his lip to hold back the whine he wanted to let loose. Dan was not loud in bed but he was vocal. Letting loose small whimpers and moans any time anything felt good. A small whine left his lips when Phil kissed his neck.

“You're so mean., Dan whispered. Phil bit down on the flesh of Dan's neck, not hard enough to break the skin but enough that he would feel it. 

“You like it,” Phil mumbled into Dan's ear. Phil moved back to kissing his neck.

“Shut up,” Dan said breathlessly. A little whine left his throat. Phil was still rubbing Dan's cock through his jeans. He removed his hand. Dan let loose a soft moan of disapproval. Phil adjusted so he was leaning more against Dan and his left hand was the one working Dan's cock.

Phil unbuttoned Dan's jeans and continued to rub his dick through his underwear. Dan was gasping quietly at the new more pronounced sensation. Phil softly traced his fingers around the head of Dan's cock. Dan whimpered, his attention still focused on the game.

“You like this don't you, baby.” Phil's hand left Dan's crotch to push up his shirt. Dan nodded Furiously. Phil's hand dipped back down, reaching into Dan's underwear he gripped his dick. Dan's breathing hitched, his head landed on Phil's shoulder, no longer focused on the screen. Phil laughed quietly against Dan's neck.

“Why are you laughing?” Dan breathed.

“Because your cute all flustered like this,” Phil said, nipping Dan's neck. His fingers formed a circle, lightly stroking Dan.

“Fuck off.” Dan looked back at the screen, continuing to play. Phil's hand leaves him to reach for the lube they keep in this room.

“You're beautiful.” Phil squeezed out some lube on his fingers, rubbing them together to warm it.

“Says you,” Dan whispered. Phil kissed Dan's neck.

“Are you denying me. That you beautiful.” Phil returned his hand to Dan's cock. 

“Fuck off.” Dan moaned. Surprisingly his attention has stayed mostly on the screen. He did stop talking, but he was not quiet. Little whimpers and moans leaving his mouth every second. Phil picked up his pace. Raping his hand firmly around Dan's cock he started to move up and down. Wiping his thumb over the head on every upstroke, and twisting on every down. 

Dan paused the game to go into his inventory, but Phil moved his hand faster. Dan moaned. More whimpers followed. Continuing to jack him, Phil pushed Dans pants and underwear further down his thighs, giving him more room to work. His hand brushed Dan's balls on the way back up. 

“Nnggg. Huu. Phillllllll.” Dan moaned. He never really talked during sex. Just a snarky comment here and there. But this challenge had him on edge. Phil could tell he was getting close. 

“Dan,” Phil slowed his hand, a protesting whine left Dan's mouth. “focus on the game, bear.” Dan unpaused the game and tried to play but it was too hard to focus with Phil's hand on his dick and mouth on his neck.

“I cant. Phillll.” Dan leaned his head against Phil's shoulder. Dans moans and whimpers were getting louder now. Phil doubled his speed. Dan let a real moan leave his lips.

“Why are you going s’fast.” Dan mumbled. More whimpers falling from his lips.

“I like fast, baby,” Phil replied easily. “Is it too much for you?” 

“No.” Dan moaned. Phil kept up his pace. Dan was moaning now. Like really moaning. His noises twisted Phil's insides into jello. He loved reducing dan to a whimpering mess, but to get him to be loud was a rare experience.

Colors raced behind Dan's eyelids as Phil sped up. Dan twisted a hand into Phil's shirt as he leaned further into his chest. Dan was so close he could taste it.

“P-Philll, phil. Clo-cl-close. Phil-m close.” Dan moaned brokenly. Phil kissed the top of dan head.

“You can come, darling.” Phil whispered.

Pleasure flowed through Dan. Starting like a stream through his abdomen, rush after rush of pleasure overtook him. Like a spring flood, it rushed through Dan's blood. Filling him to the brim. Then the dam burst. His orgasm taking over him like a tidal wave, carrying him out to sea. Riptides of feeling threatening to drown him. Promising to carry him out forever, to never let him come back. 

Soon the waves subsided, and Dan relaxed. Untangling his hands from Phil's shirt, he looked up. 

“Thank you,” Dan whispered. Dropping his hands to Phils. They intertwined their finger despite Phils being coated in cum. 

“Anything for my bear.” Phil kissed Dan sweetly. “We’ll edit this bit out.”

**Author's Note:**

> This is it, my first fic. What do you think?
> 
> Love,  
Scar


End file.
